


An Awful Lot of Running

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: AU where Batman is the Doctor, his former and new companions each try to save the day in their own way. Wally West never wants to stop running.Sequel to The Clark Kent Adventures and Gingerbread House.
Series: Misc YJAM fills [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Awful Lot of Running

There's something exhilarating about running for your life. Wally knows it better than most. After all, ever since the Detective and his best friend, Dick, crashed into his life, he's been running for his life like a pro. There's really a ridiculous amount of running involved.

And he doesn't want to stop.

Ever.

He just wants to run, across time, across space, with his friends, and always feel that freedom. He can always go home later. After all, what is time to a time traveller? He can be back seconds after he left (and Dick assures him constantly that the Detective is mostly accurate about these things… mostly) and no one will ever be the wiser.

Then he gets left behind, but it doesn't stop him. He studies, he does his homework and he sees things he'd never noticed before meeting the Time Lord. And then he plans.

The lightning strikes him and he _runs._

He runs until time itself can't hold him.


End file.
